Little Miss Giggles
Little Miss Giggles is the fourteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Giggles *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Red in pigtails *'Family ': none *Friends: Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Funny, the rest of the characters *Rivals: none *Release date: 1984 *Occupation: Comedian *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Giggling *Love: Mr. Cheerful *Dislikes: Losing her giggle *'Job': Loves to giggle, laugh and have fun *Features: Yellow clips *Nationality: American (US), Somerset (UK) *'Voice Actresses': Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US broadcast of Mr. Men and Little Miss), Reba West (The Mr. Men Show), Claire Morgan (The Mr. Men Show (UK version)) Story Little Miss Giggles can't stop giggling! One day while her daily walk, she loses her giggle, and meets Mr. Happy. Mr. Topsy-Turvy suggests that they go see Dr. Make-you-well. To solve the problem, Mr. Happy gives Little Miss Giggles a "giggle". ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Giggles is in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She's voiced by Reba West and Claire Morgan. She almost looks the same as she did in the books except she is a darker shade of blue, her hair is a darker red, a different pattern of freckles on her left cheek and her clips no longer have holes in them. When she giggles, she can sometimes get out of control. Some of the characters like Mr. Grumpy think she's annoying at times but she can't help it when she giggles all the time. She was seen as a policewoman in the episode, Fairies & Gnomes and she is often seen picking up the phone for a company she's working for. Trivia *She may have a crush on Mr. Cheerful or Mr. Funny. *First Appearance: Picnics (Speaking) *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *In the episode, Picnics, (only in the US version), Little Miss Giggles appeared having a picnic with Mr. Funny and Mr. Funny made her laugh. *Little Miss Giggles' UK voice is similar to Little Miss Curious' UK voice. Additionally both Miss Giggles and Miss Curious are voiced by the same voice actress, Claire Morgan (who is also an artist who was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland.) The only difference is that Miss Giggles has a British/Somerset accent while Miss Curious has a Welsh/Cardiff accent. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners probably because she doesn't appear angry. *She was kidnapped by a pterodactyl and was found in a cave in the episode, Machines. *Her giggling is always out of control. *She was seen as a policewoman in the episode, Fairies & Gnomes. *She had been angry once, and only once, in the episode, Cinema. *She plays ball with Miss Sunshine in the episode, Seashore. *She is one of the seventeen blue characters in the book series, and one of the seven blue characters in The Mr. Men Show. *She's one of the few characters who felt bad that Mr. Bump got hurt in the episode, Supermarket. Then she giggled at the end though that may be because she can't help her giggles, implying that she doesn't care if he gets hurt. *She can't even finish a sentence. *She is always the person that works for hotlines, and somehow a Mr. Man that she sends gets at the caller's house instantly. *She giggles in the episode, Game Shows. *Her US voice is similar to that of Abby Cadabby from Sesame Street. *In Flying, she giggled a lot but made no sound when Little Miss Whoops was serving Mr. Fussy. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Risette (French) *Unsere Inge Immerfroh (German) *Mevrouwtje Giechel (Dutch) *笑嘻嘻小姐 (Taiwan) *웃음양 (Korean) *Η Κυρία Χαχανούλα (Greek) *クスクスちゃん (Japanese) *Мисс Хихи (Russian) *Lille Frøken Fnis (Danish) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Funny *Mr. Topsy-Turvy *Dr. Make-you-well Other Appearances These are other books that this character appears in. *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Fabulous *A Job For Little Miss Giggles (TV) (Her own episode of the 1995 cartoon) *Mr. Clever's Invention (TV) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter (TV) (mentioned) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) (cameo) Gallery Little_Miss_Giggles1.PNG little-miss-giggles2.PNG Little-miss-giggles-3.PNG 20170513_103924.jpg|TMMS Redesign Little_Miss_Giggles_4A.PNG LITTLE_MISS_GIGGLES_5A.PNG little-miss-giggles-6a.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men Show website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Red hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with freckles